Change of Heart
by Rose6
Summary: Someone is not happy about the engagement


Title: Change of Heart  
  
Author: Rose; [1]rosenfairy@yahoo.com  
  
Authors note: I started writing this two days after QLD saw the 3^rd season series finale and shelved it but decided to finish it when two certain people hooked up (you know who you are) and started nagging me to as they put it WRITE MORE FANFIC. So here it is- quit nagging. (just kidding, I am actually grateful, so thanks this is for you guys).  
  
Summary: This takes place the day after the stabbing, it revolves around the rest of the firm finding out about the engagement, one of them is not happy.  
  
Disclaimer: I own horses, if you think I have money you are a fool. No seriously, these characters belong to the genius DEK and the ABC, I have merely borrowed them for entertainment purposes.  
  
Lucy, Ellenor and Rebecca stood silently at the door of Lindsay's hospital room. Not really knowing whether to go in and risk waking her, or just leave.  
  
"She looks awful peaceful," said Lucy,  
  
"And she was very tired last night, so maybe we should just come back later", Rebecca added.  
  
" But we have to be in court soon, besides she's been asleep for hours" replied Ellenor.  
  
"The doctor said that she should rest, so I don't think we should," said Lucy, however as she said this Lindsay moved her left hand slightly. At that the question of whether or not to wake her, all but disappeared as Lucy let out a high-pitched shriek.  
  
"Lucy!"  
  
"Hey guys" Lindsay mumbled sleepily as she opened her eyes.  
  
"Look, her left hand, look" shouted an excited Lucy. Ellenor and Rebecca look, both gasping in unison as they see what Lucy was pointing to.  
  
"He didn't, did he? he did!" Rebecca began in an astonished voice.  
  
Lindsay just lay there, a huge smile on her face. Ellenor was still sitting shocked beside the bed, her expression a mix between astonishment, happiness and annoyance.  
  
" Tell me EVERYTHING" Lucy squealed, "How did he propose? When? Where? -Ok that's a given, but tell me everything else"  
  
"Well" Lindsay began, "It was last night, after you all left, Helen was here and he asked her to leave, but she wouldn't, so he just asked. And.... I didn't know what to say. And he told me that he loved me and he wanted to grow old with me, and I said ........."  
  
Bobby walked in behind them, but no-one in the now thoroughly captivated group noticed.  
  
"She said yes," he added, with a huge grin on his face.  
  
They all turned to look at him. "Hey Honey" he said, as he walked up to Lindsay and kissed her softly  
  
"Hey".  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Rebecca asked as she swatted him playfully.  
  
"Well, I thought I'd wait until we were together to make the announcement" he replied giving Lindsay a mock glare.  
  
"It was my fault, I saw the ring while she was asleep and I screamed. Then everyone saw and she had to tell us" Lucy interjected.  
  
"We have to go Rebecca," said Ellenor.  
  
"Ooh, we better too, oh well, congratulations guys".  
  
"Yeah, Congratulations" Ellenor added unenthusiastically.  
  
"Bye, Thanks"  
  
With that Ellenor and Rebecca left the room, Lucy trailed happily behind, a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"What the hell is up with you, Ellenor" Lucy began as they climbed into the lift.  
  
"NOTHING" Ellenor replied, her tone vicious.  
  
"You didn't even seem happy for them"  
  
"Of course I am happy for them, Its just tha........."  
  
"Its just what"  
  
"Well, as if there relationship didn't cause enough problems already, I was just getting used to them as a couple, now I have to put up with them as fiancees and then Husband and wife".  
  
Rebecca just stood there looking at Ellenor, the expression on her face saying it all `here we go again'.  
  
Jimmy looked up expectantly as the three of them walked back into the office.  
  
"How's Lindsay" he asked  
  
"She's getting married" Lucy replied as she danced toward her desk.  
  
Eugene quickly looked up from the folder that he had been engrossed in.  
  
"Excuse me, could you repeat that last bit"  
  
"She's getting married, Bobby proposed, he said he loved her and that he wanted to grow old with her and she said yes. So there is gonna be a big wedding, ooh I wonder what she will wear, from what I have heard going on in that office she can't wear white. Oh, maybe I could be a bridesmaid, or I could design her dress. Do you think it should be a garden wedding or church? Bobby will probably want church. You should see the ring it is SO big. Ooooooooh, this is so exciting................"  
  
By now Lucy was by now excitedly rambling away about the wedding, so the rest of the firm simple ignored her.  
  
"Really?" Eugene asked  
  
"Really" replied a smiling Rebecca  
  
"Really" mimiced Ellenor, her voice completely devoid of the happiness that the others seem to be sharing, "isn't it just great", she said as she grabbed her briefcase and stormed out.  
  
"........Ellenor doesn't seem very happy about it, she says it will change the place too much and ruin the balance of power or whatever, I just think she's jealous, I mean..........."  
  
"Lucy" Rebecca yelled sharply as she stood to follow Ellenor out. The rest of them had tuned back into Lucy just in time to hear her start on Ellenor and despite Rebecca feeling the need to reprimand her; they also had to wonder if there was any truth to it, after all what was her problem.  
  
After finishing a long day in court Ellenor sat alone in her apartment, the floors and couch were strewn with papers and the room had a dark, depressing air, which the one lit table lamp did little to suppress. She was hunched over a folder desperately trying to make sense of a bizarre constitutional argument, that she had to make the next morning. `Damn' she thought, `I wish I could ask Lindsay', and immediately regretted it, as it reminded her of what had left her silently fuming all day, the engagement. She knew they loved each other, that was blatantly obvious, but married. It would change everything, Bobby would stand no chance of being impartial once he was dealing with his wife, it had been bad enough when they were just dating, but married. Turning her attention once more back to the folder before her, she realized that she was going to need help on this and if she couldn't get Lindsay's, Bobby's was going to have to do. Grabbing the phone, she hastily dialed his  
number and waited, but the phone continued to ring until she hung up in frustration. She dialed the office number and reached the answering machine, annoyed she hung up and dialed her last resort, Bobby's mobile, only to receive a message telling her that it was turned off. `Great' she thought, `what the hell do I do now'. Suddenly realizing that he must be at the hospital she stood grabbed her file and headed for the door.  
  
Upon reaching the hospital Ellenor paused, as she quickly composed herself, she did not wish to make the couple aware of her doubts, for now. Taking a deep breath she set off up the hallway. From the door of Lindsay's room she could see Bobby sat diligently beside her bed, he holding her hand and looking at her lovingly as she slept. Deciding not to enter in case she woke her, Ellenor stepped forward and motioned for Bobby to come to her. Before she grab his attention though, Lindsay began to stir, she did not wake but instead raised her arms as if trying to once again fend off her attacker she began to thrash around and in a strained, tear-filled voice, she begged him not to hurt her. Bobby stood quickly and bent over her, his voice full of love and reassurance as he spoke softly to her, whilst one hand calmly stroked her cheek, the other still gently squeezing her hand. As quickly as it had started the dream subsided and Lindsay continued to sleep peacefully, Bobby resumed  
his watchful position by her side.  
  
"Sweet, huh" Ellenor looked over and was stunned to see that Helen had joined her. "He won't leave her in case she has one of them and wakes up scared".  
  
"Yeah", Ellenor replied quietly and stepped forward to once again motion to Bobby.  
  
"Lucy thinks you are jealous"  
  
"What?!" Ellenor exclaimed spinning around to face her.  
  
"Well, what is your problem, you're obviously upset about this"  
  
"It's just...........Everything will change, she'll be his wife, everything they do at work will affect each other and that will affect us".  
  
"Nothing will change Elli, and what about them, can't you see how happy they are".  
  
Her words took Ellenor back to that morning at the office, Bobby had arrived all smiles and warm greetings with a pronounced skip in his step, she remembered it clearly because it was something so abnormal for him. She couldn't help but compare that to a mere two days ago, when Bobby's mood had been decidedly different, you had barely been able to look at him without incurring his wrath or having him break down and cry on your shoulder. The change was startling and it caused Ellenor momentarily re-evaluated her thoughts. Seeing that Ellenor was now deep in thought, Helen walked on into Lindsay's room and sat down, alerting Bobby to Ellenor's presence as she did.  
  
Looking up from where his gaze was firmly fixated on Lindsay's peaceful expression he finally saw her, quickly excused himself and came over to her. They greeted each other warmly and Ellenor set about explaining her problem, watching him intently as she spoke. She noticed that his eyes never left Lindsay, as she explained the problem they remained focussed on Lindsay, as he processed the information and set about formulating a defense they didn't leave her, even as he answered his eyes focussed only on her sleeping form. Just as he was finishing and Ellenor was preparing to leave Lindsay began to call out and struggle in her sleep, Bobby took off towards her again comforting and reassuring her until the dream passed. Ellenor watched from the door, a small smile forming on her lips. She watched the way he hovered over his fiancée, his whole being ready to respond should she need him. Ellenor had never seen him like this before and she was beginning to realize that that there  
was a huge distinction between Bobby and Lindsay- the lawyers, and Bobby and Lindsay- the couple, maybe things wouldn't be so different after all. Just as she was turning to leave, she looked back at them and she called out,  
  
"Bobby"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Congratulations" she said for the second time that day, but this time she really meant it.  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:rosenfairy@yahoo.com 


End file.
